The twin brother
by AnnAnime
Summary: Inutaisho has found a new mate, which is human. She bares him a child and names him Inuyasha, Later Sesshamarou tries to kill them but Kenji jumps in and Eventually a War begins and their father is Killed and Sesshamarou disappears for years until Inuyash
1. Chapter 1

Ok Here is a Review on all the characters in this story :Sighs: I should have done this already.

Inutaisho- Inuyasha and Sesshamarou's Father AGE: Unknown

Inuyasha's Mother Hana: AGE: 30

Kenji- Sesshamarou's twin brother and Inutaisho's Demon Son AGE:14

Seshamarou- Inutaisho's Oldest son AGE: 14

If you would like to see pictures of Every Character then please visit my Website Homepage and Look at FanFic Gallery Which I will add in a couple of days.

Now here is a Summery of the Story.

Inutaisho has found a new mate, which is human. She bares him a child and names him Inuyasha, Later Sesshamarou tries to kill them but Kenji jumps in and Eventually a War begins and their father is Killed and Sesshamarou disappears for years until Inuyasha's 5th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2:Almost Alike

The Twin brother

Ch.2: Almost Alike

Intro to Kenji the twin brother:

Kenji is his name... The second son born, to the Great demon Inutaisho. His name means "Strong second son". Kenji is Sesshamarou's Twin brother, the second one born making Sesshamarou the Eldest. Though both look the same accept the fact that Kenji has blue streaks on his cheeks instead of purple like his brother, his personality is alot different. In the beginning from when they were both born Sesshamarou was always the more aggressive one of the two. Kenji was more shy and timid and Sesshamarou hated this.

Kinji liked humans like his father did as well and even had a few Humans as friends while growing up.

It has been years since Sesshamarou and Kenji were born and now their father has found a new mate. Kenji and Sesshamarou have never their but have only been told about her. Neither of them really cared but Kenji wanted a mom though.

Recently Inutaisho had fallen in love with a human woman who was already pregnant with his child after 3 months courtship. Sesshamarou on the other hand despised the fact his father would love a human, he hated them. He even hated the fact his father spent more time with the human. Kenji on the other hand didn't mind at all that his dad loved this Human woman named Hana He even liked her a lot and secretly hoped he could one day call her mom.

It's a stormy day and Inutaisho was in his quarters spending time as usual with the lovely lady as she played her flute for him to pass the time and at times they would play games though Inutaisho did not seem the type to do that since he is a warrior but when it came to her he was different.

Sesshamarou had just sat down for tea that Jaken had brought him earlier. He sipped on his tea thinking about his father and that human woman he despised so much. Now their father had became a great ruler of the north and the south and gained a huge palace from which he rules. Kenji walks out of his quarters and down the hall to his father's room and kneels on the ground by the sliding door and knocks on the door.

" You may enter" He heard his father's voice call out and the flute stopped.

Kenji opens the sliding door and bows to his dad " May I join you and lady Hana father? I am lonely and I wish to get to know her better"

His father gazed at him knowing he liked her and was happy about this. "I suppose so as long it is ok with Hana" He looks to her for her approval

Looking at Kenji and smiling she replies " Why of course! You are welcome to anytime."

Kenji is happy with this reaction, he was afraid his father would be cross and send him away; he figured he had to take the risk. Even though Sesshamarou hated her, he wasn't going to let that stop him from liking her.

Months went by and the baby was almost due. Kenji was in his chambers writing stories and drawing in his spare time. Don't let Kenji fool you though, he had just as much power as his brother and he could fight well but never fought unless it was needed. Then there is a knock on Kenji's door.

" Come in!" he calls out

His father opens the door and walks over to Kenji who is still writing and places a hand on his shoulder. " Still writing your stories I see"

Kenji looks up at him and grins a little " He yeah, it's how I relax."

" I wish that your brother wasn't as uptight and had a way to relax. but I am not here to talk about that, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me and Hana on a picnic?" He asks him grinning at him the way he always grinned at him. It seemed to Kenji that he had a special relationship with his father unlike Sesshamarou.

Kenji quickly stands up from his chair and smiles happily and answers " Yes! I would love to!"

"Great, Get ready and we will go at once. I told Sesshamarou to come along as well, we also have some things to discuss." he said as he leaves the room.

Kenji quickly gathers a few things and heads outside where they are waiting for him. Sesshamarou looks at him " You took long enough." he says with a sign of Irritation in his voice. Kenji just ignored him.

They started off into the forest to a small clearing covered in flowers and few trees and you could hear the birds singing happily and the sky was sunny. They laid out their blanket on the ground and set out the food and plates. As they sat there Eating, Inutaisho spoke.

"I wanted to speak to you both about what my wishes are if anything should happen to me" he says to them looking at both of them.

With a worried look on his face, Kenji replies "But father, what do you mean... is something going to happen?"

Nodding his head and moving his hand at him for him to calm down " now it's alright Kenji that's not important right now but you two need to hear my wishes."

Sesshamarou sits there quietly listening.

" The baby is Due any day now and you will both have a little brother but I want my water lily and the new baby to be safe if anything should happen to me."

Kenji looks to Hana then to his father. "What do you want us to do father?"

Looking at Kenji he replies " if anything should happen to me I would like you Kenji, to take care of Hana and your little brother. Me and Hana have also discussed it over and she has agreed to let you call her mom"

Sesshamarou sneers at the thought of that and badly wants to say something but he knows if he does his father will surely punish him "How could he? a demon like myself, ant to call a human woman mother? He thought to himself as he sat there silently clenching his fists.

This made Kenji so very happy, he had hoped the day would come when he could call her mom. A big smile came across his face " Oh Wow! Really? That is great... I have wanted to since I first met you. Thank you mom and dad!"

Sesshamarou also hated the fact that he called Inutaisho dad or father and not Lord but His father never seemed to mind in fact he seemed to like it. He clenched his fists even more digging his claws into his palm as a small growl rose from his throat. Inutaisho noticed this and turned to Sessamarou.

"Sesshamarou? Do you have something you would like to say?" He says to him looking annoyed.

" Why Lord? Why do you allow him to call her mother? She is not his mother." He replies with angry expression on his face. He knew to watch what he said or he would get a beating for sure.

Inutaisho answers him calmly " Because your brother wishes to and he has a strong Mother/son relationship with and cares about her."

Sesshamarou then has nothing to say to his response but instead turns his head away looking into the forest.

"Kenji I will leave you Tetsusaiga if something should happen to me so you can protect your mother and your little brother" His father says to him looking him the eyes never blinking.

"But it will not let me wield it for I am full demon and I am not you" Kenji replied to him with concern on his face.

"it will if you use it to protect them" He says as he looks at his beautiful wife.

"Yes Father... it would be an honor." Kenji replied immediately.

"Damn!" Sesshamarou thought to himself... thinking that ruins his chances of killing that human woman his father loves and that Half breed child she was baring " He'll have Tetsusaiga and I am sure father will teach him to use it. If I Even tried to kill them I know Kenji could kill me in one blow." He kept calm this time as he was pondering on that knowing his father would notice.

"Sesshamarou, I'll leave Tenseiga with you" He says looking at sesshamarou.

He wanted Tetsusaiga but he wouldn't dare argue with his father knowing his father would be mad if he said anything about it so sesshamarou just nods in response.

"My house in the mountains will also be yours Kenji but when Inuyasha is old enough I want him to have Tetsusaiga" He says to Kenji

"Yes father" He says as he finishes his food that is now cold.

They finally finish eating and head back to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3:The birth of Inuyasha

The Twin brother

Ch.3: The Birth of Inuyasha

2 weeks has passed since that day they had the picnic. The baby would surely come any day now. The doctor that visits regularly said she should have it in a few days. Kenji didn't really care if it turned out to be a girl, either way he would care for the baby. Everyone was asleep in their chambers when she started going into labor. Kinji shot up out of his bed at the sound of her scream and quickly ran to his father's chambers. Sesshamarou heard it too but only walked to his father's chambers as if he could care less but was only curious. Kenji made it to the doors of his father's room and opened the sliding door holding his lantern in his hand.

Looking at her he asks his father " is she in what the doctor called labor father?"

His father is holding her head trying to support her as much as possible since the doctor had suggested that he do it when the time came. He looked up at Kenji and ordered him to get some hot water and some bath cloths and Kenji Ran past Sesshamarou on his way out the door. Sesshamarou walks to the door and leans on the doorframe and yawns and stretches.

"What's going on my lord?" Sesshamarou asked father

" Haven't you even once listened to the doctor that visits here regularly? She's in labor... use your brain Sesshamarou. You can tell by looking at her" He said to him in cross tone.

He says nothing in response and now Kenji runs through the door past Sesshamarou accidentally bumping his shoulder. Seshamarou growls at him already annoyed by what his dad said to him.

Inutaisha looks up at seshamarou " Now is not the time for that. Either you help out or go back to bed and I will deal with you in the morning."

Sesshamarou knew what that meant and he didn't want that, so he decided it would be best to help out.

"What do you want me to do to help?" He replied.

" I want you to go fetch the doctor and get him here as fast as you can then when you get back you can go back to bed. Kenji will stay and help the rest of the night," he says as he wipes the sweat from her head telling her he loves her.

This was actually the first time he even heard his father say those words to her. Sesshamarou runs to get the doctor.

She stayed in labor for hours and sesshamarou could not sleep from hearing her cries. As he lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. He could hear the servants and Kenji running around all through the night getting more water and towels. He was mad at Kenji for excepting that half breed as a brother. He laid there silently thinking of what his father said on that day of the picnic. "Why did father give me the sword of life and give Kenji the sword of Destruction and protection?" He thought to himself. The crying stopped a few hours before dawn and Sesshamarou finally fell asleep. Kenji stayed up all night and never went to bed. He was excited about getting a baby brother.

Inutaisho walks out the room with Kenji wiping the blood from their hands. " You did good son... I can tell you really care about your new mom and your little brother." He says to Kenji smiling.

" I sure do father, I love them very much and I promise to protect them if I need to." He replies looking at his father smiling.

"Well you go get some sleep.. the sun is up and you need rest. Why don't you sleep in?" He says to Kenji putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright father but if you or mom need me just come wake me and I'll be there in a flash." He says then yawns.

His father laughs a little "You're a good kid and I'm very proud of you for what you did tonight. Now go to bed."

With that being said Kenji heads to bed and strips off all his clothes and slowly gets under the covers and instantly falls asleep.

Inutaisho goes to bed himself and Kana fell asleep holding the baby. He looks at her all-clean now; the servants had cleaned up everything. He loves her very much and walks to her and gently brushes the bangs from her face so as not to wake her. The slowly he changes out of his blood stained clothes and puts on another sleeping Kimono then hands one of the last maidens leaving. "Burn this," he told her. She bowed and replied, "Yes my lord"

He crawls into bed next to her and finds sleep himself.

Days pass by since Inuyasha was born and Kenji now often helps out with him.


End file.
